Zwielicht Gefangen im Schatten
by sookiechichu
Summary: Hauptsächlich geht es um Patricia. Sie ist die Tochter eines den Namen verrate ich noch nichtTodessers und einer Aurorin. Sie wächst bei ihren Großeltern auf, da ihre Mutter gestorben ist und ihr Vater in Askaban eingesperrt wurde. Warum Zwielicht? Nun ja
1. Chapter 1

Zwielicht – Gefangen im Schatten

Prolog

Ja. Ich erinnere mich. ……so genau noch, als wäre ich in dieser Sekunde dort. Es war dunkel…… , ja das war es. Früh am Morgen……

November, 1981

Es war kalt geworden und hatte angefangen zu regnen.

Erst ganz sachte, dann immer heftiger, bis sich ein weißer Vorhang gebildet hatte.

Ich hüllte mich fester in meinen Umhang, der sich schon mit Regenwasser voll gesaugt hatte und nun schwer an meinen Schultern herunter hing. Meine langen, schwarzen Haare klebten an meinem Gesicht. Es perlten viele kleine Tropfen an meinen Wangen hinunter, über meine Lippen und rannen langsam zu meinem Hals. Meine Augen waren rot und geschwollen und in diesem Moment mischten sich unter die Regentropfen auch Tränen, die auf meinen Lippen zerflossen und einen salzigen Geschmack hinterließen.

Auf der Straße stand das Wasser schon knöcheltief und ich bewegte mich eher schleppend als gehend fort.

Mein Ziel lag nicht mehr fern, ich nahm schon die verschwommenen Lichter war.

Die Bilder der vergangenen Stunden erschienen immer wieder vor meinen Augen. Ich hörte die Stimme und ich wollte platzen. Meine Gefühle übermannten mich. Aus meiner trockenen Kehle entfloh ein rauhes Keuchen und ein leises Schluchzen, welche noch mehr Tränen forderten.

Rückblick 3 Stunden zuvor

„………du bist so dumm! …"

Er blickte mich mit kalten Augen an. Sein Gesicht war eine Maske der Gefühllosigkeit.

„……denkst du wirklich das ich dich geliebt habe?" Sein verachtendes Lachen ließ mich zusammenzucken.

„Ich dachte..."

„Was DU denkst interessiert mich nicht!" Er verzog sein Gesicht zu einem Grinsen. „ Um ehrlich zu sein, interessiert mich rein gar nichts an dir!"

„...aber was ist mit Patricia..." Tränen bildeten sich in meinen Augenwinkeln.

In seinen Augen blitzte es kurz auf.

„Was soll mit deinem Bastard sein?"

„Sie ist dein Kind! Sie..."

„SEI STILL!" Sein Gesicht war zu einer Fratze verzogen und seine Stimme war nicht mehr, als ein lautes Zischen.

„NEIN! Das bin ich nicht! DU BIST IHR VATER!!! Was soll nun aus ihr werden?" Meine Stimme wurde zwar durch mein ständiges Schluchzen unterbrochen, doch legte ich nun meine letzte Kraft in diesen Satz.

Er stand gemächlich auf und kam zu den Gittern hinter denen er eingesperrt war.

„Verstehst du es nicht oder willst du es nicht verstehen, Blutsverräterin?! Ich hab dich nie geliebt!" Er spie mir die Worte voller Verachtung entgegen. „Ich sollte Informationen für den dunklen Lord besorgen und da kamst du mir gerade recht! Eine Aurorin, dazu noch allein stehend und nahe am Ministerium!" Er machte eine bedeutungsvolle Pause und saugte jede noch so kleine Gefühlsregung von mir auf und genoss die Schmerzen, die er verursachte. „Nun ... und ein bisschen Spaß darf man selbst mir nicht verweigern, oder?" Er lachte hässlich und dabei brach mir das Herz. „Dass daraus ein Balg entstehen würde, hatte ich nicht vorgesehen! Und schlussfolgernd ist es mir völlig egal was damit passiert..." Die letzten Worte flüsterte er genüsslich in die Richtung meines Ohrs.

Ich stieß mich vom Gitter weg und drehte ihm den Rücken zu.

„Ich hätte für dich alles getan! Einem Todesser! Selbst meine Familie hätte ich aufgegeben, eigentlich hätte ich mein ganzes früheres Leben für dich verraten..."Ich zitterte und erkannte wie dumm ich doch gewesen war.

„Ja, ich weiß..." Mit seiner gelangweilten Stimme ging er zurück zu seiner Pritsche. „Praktisch, nicht war?!" Sein gellendes Lachen verfolgte mich noch bis hinaus vor die Tore Askabans.

Rückblick zu Ende

Ich hielt an. Meine Beine konnten mich nicht mehr tragen. So gaben sie nach und ich kniete auf der Straße und weine stumm weiter. Ich war blind, taub und stumm. Was so ein dummes kleines Herz alles anstellen konnte. So bemerkte ich auch nicht was mit unhaltbaren Tempo immer näher kam. Erst auf das schrille Quietschen von Reifen und das grelle Licht reagierte ich und riss mich urplötzlich aus meiner Trance. Ich war wie versteinert. Schreien konnte ich nicht, so starrte ich nur noch mit einer Mischung aus Entsetzen und Unglauben auf den Lastwagen vor mir.

Das letzte was ich mitbekam war ein dumpfes Geräusch und dann war es lange Zeit Nacht. Irgendwann erkannte ich ein helles Licht, in das ich rein ging.

Ich war tot. Lächerlicherweise als Hexe von einem LKW überfahren worden. Warum ich nicht gezaubert hatte? Nun ich weiß es bis heute nicht. Das einzige was ich mir gewünscht hatte war, das ich noch mal meine kleine Tochter vor meinen Augen sehen konnte.

Doch dies war nicht so. Alles Lügen, nichts sieht man vor seinem Ableben.

Nun, aber das ist eine andere Geschichte. An dieser Stelle verlassen wir mich, Angelique McCarthy und verfolgen das Leben meiner Tochter.

Patricia kam zu meinen Eltern. Diese adoptierten sie und so bekam sie meinen Nachnamen und sollte damit keinen Anhaltspunkt von ihrem Vater haben.

Meine Eltern waren sehr streng, wenn es um das Blut und den Stolz der Familie ging. Zwar legten sie wert auf Reinblütigkeit, doch verachteten sie Lord Voldemort und seine Taten zutiefst. Dies war auch ein Grund warum ich Auror geworden war.

Patricia war ein sehr braves Baby und auch als sie aufwuchs, machte sie nie großen Umstände.

Doch zur Missbilligung meiner Eltern hatte sie viel von ihrem Vater geerbt. Den größten Teil ihres Gesichtes, insbesondere die dunkelbraunen Augen. Auch ihre Persönlichkeit ähnelte ihm auf erschreckend Weise.

Als sie elf wurde, schickte man sie nach Beauxbaton.

Die Begründung kann man sich dazu denken. Sie sollte nicht in die Nähe der Slytherins oder deren Gesellschaftskreise kommen.

Zu groß war die Angst meiner Eltern, dass sie etwas über ihren Vater und seinen Glauben herausbekam. In der Schule war sie eine vorbildliche Schülerin, wenn es um die Noten ging.

Dies soll aber nicht bedeuten, dass sie eine Heilige ist. Außerhalb der Reichweite von Lehrern und ihrer Familie legte sie ein anderes Gesicht zu tage. Ihr Strafregister war lange und je älter sie wurde umso schwerwiegender wurden ihr „Scherze".

Was dazu führte, das man sie auf dieser Schule nicht mehr behalten wollte. Sie dufte noch ihr 3. Jahr fertig machen, sollte aber doch bitte ihre zukünftige Schullaufbahn irgendwo anders bestreiten. Und so kam es, das meine Eltern sich widerstrebend mit Dumbledore in Verbindung setzten mussten.

Ende Angeliques Sicht

Auszug aus Kapitel 1

August, 1995

Aus einem großen, zerknautschten Deckenhaufen lugte ein verwuschelter Kopf und schaute sich suchend um. Als die Augen endlich ihr Ziel erfasst hatten, wurde die Decke schnell auf die Seite schlagen und ein noch etwas zerknittert aussehendes Mädchen kam zur Vorschau. Nun ja, sie war ein Teenager, schätzungsweise um die 14 Jahre...


	2. Chapter 2

1. Kapitel

August 1995

Das knacken des Feuers forderte seinen Tribut. Ihre Augen wurden immer schwerer und ihr Atem verlangsamte sich. Sie hörte ihr eigenes Herz in einem gleichmäßigen Takt schlagen. Wärme breitete sich aus und der Schlaf legte sich wie eine kuschelige Decke um sie, wodurch sie in einen seltsamen Traum glitt.

Patricia stand im Garten einer großen Villa. Schnee lag über dem Anwesen und so hinterließ sie spuren, als sie langsam auf das Gebäude zuging. Sie schob die angelehnten Glastüren, die zu einem riesigen Saal führten, vorsichtig auf. Der Raum war geschmackvoll eingerichtet, die Möbel alleine schienen schon sehr teuer zu sein. So betrachtet Patricia alles mit erfurcht, während sie langsam zur Bogentür auf der anderen Seite des Raums schritt. Neugierig geworden, zog es sie immer weiter durch die verzweigten Gänge der Villa. Schon lange hatte sie die Orientierung verloren. Niemals, so schien es ihr, hätte sie den Weg zurück in Garten gefunden. Doch auch wusste sie tief in sich, dass sie richtig war. Als sie auf einen neuen Gang angelangt war, blieb sie stehen. Es war alles so vertraut. Es hingen verschiedene Portais von sehr edel gekleideten Personen an den Wänden rechts und links von den vielen weißen Flügeltüren. Auch der Geruch...Patricia schloss die Augen und legte ihren Kopf langsam in den Nacken. Sie versuchte den Geruch, der ihr so in der Nase kitzelte zuzuordnen. Lavendel und Vanille. Ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl breitet sich in ihr aus. Sie schritt schnell weiter. Bei der vorletzten Türe blieb sie stehen. Sie schluckte schwer, irgendwie hatte sich ein Kloß in ihrem Hals gebildet und in ihrem Mund breitete sich ein bitterer Geschmack aus. Ihr Blick war an den Türgriff geheftet. Vorsichtig, als wäre er aus Porzellan griff sie danach und drückte ihn nach unten. Leise knarrte die Türe, als sie aufgedrückt wurde. Leise Töne kamen aus dem Raum. Patricia trat nun völlig ein. Das Zimmer war angenehm hell und eine kleine Wiege stand darin. Auf dem Fensterbrett war eine Spieluhr aufgezogen worden. Leise schlich sie weiter zur Wiege. Unter der Decke schauten ein kleines Köpfchen und zwei winzige Ärmchen hervor. Es war ein neu geborenes Baby. Noch ganz zerknittert schlief es und drückte eines seiner Ärmchen auf sein rechtes Bäckchen. Patricia lächelte. Leise trat sie wieder weg und schaute zu einer Seitentür. Sie führte zu einem etwas größeren Raum, der dem Kinderzimmer ähnlich war. In einer Ecke neben dem Fenster stand ein Himmelbett in dem eine Frau lag. Sie schien zu schlafen. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl trat Patricia näher an das Fußende des Bettes. Scharf zog sie die Luft ein. Erschrocken stolperte sie rückwärts vom Bett weg.

„Mutter?"

_Wenn das ihr Mutter war, dann musste sie ja das..._

„Angelique? Schatz? ...der Doktor hat gesagt du sollst was zu dir nehmen", sagte eine Stimme hinter Patricia.

Patricia zuckte zusammen. Diese Stimme würde sie unter allen wieder erkennen.

_Großmutter!_

Eine streng aussehende ältere Dame ging auf das Bett zu.

„Großmutter, ich ...", Patricia brach im Satz ab, als ihr Großmutter einfach durch sie hindurch ging. Die Frau im Bett war schon erwacht.

„Nein...bitte Mutter! Lass mich!" Angelique drehte sich von ihrer Mutter weg. Es machte Patricia traurig ihre Mutter so schwach zu sehen. Aus den Augenwinkelen bemerkte sie, dass sich auch ihre sonst sehr gefühlskontrollierte Großmutter Sorgen um den Zustand ihres Kindes machte.

„Aber Schatz! So kann das doch nicht weiter gehen!" Noch einmal versuchte die ältere Dame Vernunft walten zu lassen.

„Bitte Mutter...lass mich..."

„Du dummes Ding denkst doch nicht immer noch, dass er hier auftauchen wird oder?" Die Sorgenfalten wichen aus dem Gesicht Patricias Großmutter, stattdessen zog sie wütend die Augenbraun zusammen.

Angelique blickte schweigend in das Gesicht ihrer Mutter.

Diese rümpfte ihre Nase und stellte ihre eine Schüssel mit Suppe auf das Nachtkästchen.

„Er wird nicht kommen...und das weißt du!", Angeliques Mutter betonte das nochmals und blickte in das Gesicht ihres Kindes, die ihr Gesicht abwendet. Patricia wusste nicht von wem die beiden sprachen, aber sie wusste, dass hier etwas nicht stimmte. Als Patricias Großmutter wütend über die Sturheit ihrer Tochter aus dem Zimmer stürmte, folgte ihr ihre Enkelin, aber nicht ohne nochmals ein Blick hinter sich zu ihrer Mutter zu werfen. Angelique fing an zu weinen. Patricia musste sich beeilen um mit ihrer mithalten zu können. Sie beide gingen ein Stockwerk höher und betrat eine Art überdimensionales Wohnzimmer. Dort saß ihr Großvater vor einem Kamin und las gerade den Tagespropheten, während er eine Pfeife rauchte.

„Sie will einfach nichts essen! Und hofft doch tatsächlich, dass dieser Kerl noch mal zu ihr kommt! Herr Gott noch mal!" Patricias Großvater blickte streng zu seiner Gattin auf. Er mochte es nicht wenn man flucht.

„Na dann wird sie das bestimmt interessieren!" Er reichte seiner Frau die Zeitung. Patricia konnte die Überschrift erkennen. **Eine Gruppe Todesser erfolgreich gefangen genommen**.

Patricia runzelte ihre Stirn und fragte sich was ihre Mutter damit anfangen sollte. Ihre Großmutter las eine Weile und dann legte sie die Zeitung mit einem Schnauben bei Seite.

„Richtig so! Aber ich werde ihr ganz sicher nicht diese Nachricht überbringen!" Patricias Großmutter sah auffordernd zu ihrem Mann und ging dann aus dem Zimmer. Patricia sah ihr nach und drehte sich dann zu ihrem Großvater um, der in das knisternde Feuer starrte. Nach einer Weile löschte er seine Pfeife und stand auf. Patricia wartete hinter ihrem Großvater während er leise bei Angelique anklopfte.

„Ja?"

Sie traten ein.

„Deine Großmutter schickt mich! Sie hat mir erzählt, dass du immer noch nichts isst?!"

Angelique verdrehte die Augen. „Und deswegen bist du gekommen?"

„Nein! ...Es ist mehr, weil wir uns beide sorgen machen, dass naja... dass du dich vielleicht in etwas rein steigerst..."

Er setzte sich auf die Kante vom Bett.

„Versteh mich nicht falsch! Ich verstehe, wenn du nicht so schnell los lassen kannst. Aber deine Großmutter sagt, dass du es noch nicht einmal versuchen willst..."

Angelique, die zuerst neugierig zugehört hatte, wandte ein zweites Mal wütend ihr Gesicht von ihren Eltern ab.

„Hör auf! Ich möchte davon nichts hören!" Angeliques Stimme war schwach.

„Ich will dich nicht zum zuhören zwingen, aber vielleicht bringt dich das ja zur Vernunft!" Ihr Vater legte Angelique den Tagespropheten neben die noch volle Suppenschüssel.

Erst als die Tür ins Schloss gefallen war schaute Angelique auf die Zeitung, die neben ihr lag. Patricia kam näher zu ihrer Mutter. Angelique nahm die Zeitung und schlug sie auf. Während sie las wurde sie blass, Tränen standen in ihren Augenwinkeln. Nun verstand Patricia gar nichts mehr. Warum weinte ihre Mutter um ein paar Todesser? Plötzlich schmiss Angelique die Zeitung auf den Boden und schlug die Bettdecke auf die Seite. Sie stürmte zum Schrank und kramte dort nach Anziehsachen. Als sie fertig war schlich sie sich ins Nebenzimmer zur jungen Patricia und streichelte ihre Wangen liebevoll und verließ dann das Zimmer. Als Patricia ihr folgen wollte fiel ihr Blick noch mal auf Zeitung und sie erstarrte. Das Datum. Sie schaute auf die offen stehen gebliebene Zimmertüre. Es war das Datum, das auf dem Grabstein ihrer Mutter stand...

Erschrocken öffnete Patricia ihre Augen und atmete schwer. Es war ein Traum. Nur ein Traum. Aber so real. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass sie geweint hat. Sie wischte sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht. Dann starrte sie schweigend an die Decke und überdachte das so eben erlebte. Sie musste unbedingt ihren Großvater fragen was am Todestag von ihrer Mutter geschehen war.

Sie wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als es an der Fensterscheibe klopfte. Sie setzt sich auf.

Aus dem großen, zerknautschten Deckenhaufen lugte ein verwuschelter Kopf und schaute sich suchend um. Als ihr Augen endlich ihr Ziel erfasst hatten, wurde die Decke schnell auf die Seite schlagen und ein noch etwas zerknittert aussehendes Mädchen kam zur Vorschau. Nun ja, sie war ja schon ein Teenager mit 14 Jahre. Sie erinnerte sich an ihr jüngeres Ich und musste wieder lächeln. Als sie die Vorhänge auf die Seite zog erkannte sie, dass eine Schleiereule vor ihrem Fenster mit einem Brief wartete. Schnell öffnete sie das Fenster und die Eule flatterte herein, warf den Brief ab und verschwand schon wieder. Patricia runzelte die Stirn. Sie hob den Brief auf und drehte ihn auf die Rückseite. Hogwarts.

Also hatten ihre Großeltern es doch geschafft, dass sie doch noch nach Hogwarts durfte, nach dem Reinfall in Beauxbaton. Sie überflog schnell die Einkaufsliste und las sich dann den Brief von Dumbledore durch.

„Tz!" Patricia war nicht sehr überzeugt von seinem Vorschlag. So nahm sie den Brief runter zum Frühstücken und legte ihn ihrem Großvater vor. „So...du wirst also vor den Erstklässlern eingeteilt und was gefällt dir daran nicht?"

Verwirrt blickte er auf. „Ich will nicht wie ein kleiner Erstklässler da vorne eingeteilt werden! Warum kann man mich nicht schon einen Tag davor einem Haus zuteilen?" Patricia fühlte sich

nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken vor der ganzen Schule diesen dämlichen Hut auf zusetzten. Um ehrlich zu sein hatte sie ein wenig Angst, aber das würde sie niemals sagen. Ihr Stolz halt.

Ihre Großmutter schnaubte und hatte somit das Thema beendet. Ihr gefiel es immer noch nicht das ihre Enkelin dort hin kommen würde. Warum wusste Patricia nicht. Und jetzt fiel ihr auch wieder ihr Traum ein.

„Großvater?"

„Hm?" Er war in den Tagenspropheten versunken.

„Kannst du mir vielleicht sagen was am Todestag von Mom geschehen war..."

Ihre Großmutter verschluckte sich an ihrem Tee.

„Was hast du gesagt?" Ihr Großvater hatte den Tagespropheten fallen lassen.

„Naja, ihr habt mir nie erzählt was vor Moms Tod geschehen war und warum sie so traurig war?" Patricia war aus versehen etwas von ihrem Traum herausgerutscht. _Mist!_

„Dummes Ding...wie kommst du nur darauf, dass deine Mutter traurig gewesen sein sollte?" Patricias Großmutter stellte ihren Tee ab und blickte zu ihrer Enkelin.

„Ich-..." Fing Patricia an und wurde schon im selben Moment von ihrer Großmutter unterbrochen.

„Es war ein Unfall Patricia! Ein Unfall nichts weiter! Und davor ist auch nichts wichtiges passiert, dass irgendwie wichtig für dich wäre!"

Ihr Großvater hatte die Zeitung aufgehoben und nickte zustimmend.

„Und warum war eure Reaktion dann so, so ...?" Patricia suchte noch Worten. Ihr Großvater räusperte sich. „Patricia Schatz, es war ein normaler Tag gewesen! Sie war spazieren und du hast in deiner Wiege geschlafen, nichts weiter! Und jetzt iss weiter, damit du fertig packen gehen kannst!" Patricia schaute ihren Großvater verletzt an. Sie hatte gedacht, dass wenigstens er ihr die Wahrheit sagen würde.

„Das glaube ich euch nicht!" Mit diesem Satz sprang sie auf und rannte in ihr Zimmer. Was sie nicht mehr mitbekam, waren die Blicke die ihre Großeltern austauschten.

„Na gut! Dann sag es mir halt nicht, ich finde es auch so heraus!", murmelte Patricia, während sie ihre Koffer fertig packte. Sie würden den Sommer zurück nach England in das Gut der Großeltern ziehen. Kurz nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter waren ihre Großeltern mit ihr nach Frankreich gezogen. Nun, wo Patricia ihr Studium in Hogwarts machte, hielt ihre Großeltern nichts mehr an diesen Ort. Patricia dachte oft an England. Sie stellte sich oft die Landschaft vor und das Anwesen der Großeltern. Manchmal sind die Vorstellungen so lebendig vor ihren Augen, dass sie schon Heimweh nach einem Land bekommt, in dem sie lediglich geborgen wurde. Auch glitten ihre Gedanken häufiger zu ihren Verwandten. Sie würde jetzt endlich die Gelegenheit bekommen heraus zu finden wer ihr Vater war. Und endlich ihr Tante wieder sehen. Die größere Schwester ihrer Mutter. Doch was sie mehr interessierte, war die Verwandtschaft väterlicherseits. Als sie noch jung war, hatte sie erfolglos den Baumstamm der Familie gesucht, doch jetzt hoffte sie ihn in England zu Gesicht zu bekommen.

Heute Abend würde es losgehen.

Mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht schloss Patricia den Koffer.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 2

Der Vollmond spiegelte sich in der nassen Straße. Ein kalter Wind strich durch die alten morschen Bäume des Anwesens, die sich ächzend biegen.

Nebel kroch beständig vom nahe gelegenen Fluss herauf und verschlang Hügel um Hügel, selbst der Zaun beugte sich seinen Schicksal. Dunkle Gestalten huschten durch den dicken, jetzt schon fast undurchdringlich scheinenden Nebel.

Das Fensterglas war angelaufen und versperrte allem dem Blick nach draußen und so bemerkte keiner im Inneren des Hauses, dass sich etwas näherte.

Das Feuer warf seine Schatten, als wolle es ein Stück vorführen. Ein kleiner Junge starrte auf die Wände und klatschte begeistert, wenn ein Scheitel im Feuer umfiel und einen neuen Schatten bildete.

Die Mutter stickte, der Vater las gemütlich seine Zeitung. Als seine Frau aus Ungeschicktheit ihre Nadel fallen gelassen hatte, hätte er aufsehen können und zwei unbedeutend aussehende Augen, an einem noch nicht ganz angelaufenen Teil des Fensters entdecken können.

Sie blicken kalt und berechnend auf das harmonische Bild. Der Mann hätte die Gefahr erkennen können, aber er tat es nicht. Sein Blick war immer noch auf die Titelseite des Tagespropheten von letzter Woche geheftet.

**MASSENFLUCHT AUS ASKABAN**

**MINISTERIUM BEFÜRCHTET, BlACK KÖNNTE**

**MAGNET FÜR VORMALIGE TODESSER SEIN**

Er schüttelte argwöhnisch den Kopf, als er weiter die Bilder von den entflohenen Todessern betrachtete.

Seine Gattin bückte sich nach ihrer Nadel und fragte dann bei läufig was er denn entdeckt habe.

„Nichts Schatz, ich schau mir noch mal die Fotos vom Propheten der letzten Woche an!"

„Die Todesser?" Seine Frau blickte hinüber zu ihrem Mann.

„Ja", kam es monoton.

„Findest du nicht du hast im Ministerium schon genug damit zu tun? Warum genießt du nicht einfach mal deine Freizeit?"

Er antwortete nicht.

Sie zuckte mit ihren Schultern und machte sich wieder an ihr Werk.

Unbemerkt von den Blicken der Eltern kroch der Junge von seinem Platz und krabbelte auf Entdeckungstour aus dem Raum.

Der Mann riss die Titelseite aus der Zeitung und legte sie auf den Tisch neben sich. Den Rest der Zeitung faltete er zusammen und brachte ihn zum Mülleimer.

Auf seinen Weg zurück schaute er kurz aus dem Fenster und versuchte was zu erkennen.

Die spionierenden Augen waren da schon lange verschwunden.

„Was für eine Suppe!", grummelte er vor sich hin.

Währenddessen setzte der Junge seinen Ausflug zum Flur hin fort.

Ein Handwink war das Signal auf das alle gewartet hatten.

Der Nebel wurde aufgewirbelt, als sich die Gestalten in den schwarzen Roben in Bewegung setzten.

Bedacht darauf, dass niemand sie hörte, beschleunigten sie ihre Schritte und mit einer grausamen Bestimmtheit wurden die Zauberstäbe aus den Manteltaschen gezogen.

Der kleine Junge hatte die Eingangshalle erreicht und steuerte den Schirmständer an, wo viele bunte Verschlüsse herunter hingen. Während er die Hälfte der Strecke schon hinter sich gebracht hatte, traf ihn plötzlich ein winziger heller Lichtstrahl. Verwundert starrte er auf die Quelle des Lichtes, die aus dem Schlüsselloch der Eingangstüre zu kommen schien. Begeistert glucksend folgte er dem Lichtstrahl. Ein Klicken.

Die Türe öffnete sich erst einen kleinen Spalt, dann immer weiter. Der Junge setzt sich auf den Teppich am Eingang und beobachtete das ganze mit großen Augen und patschte seine kleinen Hände immer wieder zusammen.

Die Tür öffnete sich und ein kleiner Junge saß in mitten der Eingangshalle und strahlt überfreudig in die Runde. Er streckte seine Ärmchen erwartungsvoll aus. Die Gestallten tauschen belustigte Blicke aus. Dann trat einer zum Kleinkind und hob es hoch, drehte sich wieder zur Tür. Er nickte den anderen zu, die sich im Haus verteilten. Er hingegen schritt zur Tür raus und schloss diese. Man hörte ein kurzes schauderhaft klingendes Krachen.

Der Mann hatte sich nun mit dem neun Tagespropheten vor den Kamin gesetzt. Schon leicht müde streckte er seine Beine aus. Plötzlich schlugen die Flamen aus dem Kamin hoch und färbten sich grün, während ein dumpfer Aufschlag zu hören war.

Das Ehepaar sprang erschrocken auf. Sie wechselten einen Blick.

Daraufhin näherte sich der Mann zögernd dem schwarzen Bündel, das nun im Kamin zu erkennen war.

Die Frau drehte sich ängstlich um, auf der Suche nach ihrem Jungen. Verwirrt blickte sie sich umher, doch nirgends könnte sie ihn entdecken. Sie dachte er würde immer noch mit den Schatten beschäftigt sein. Doch wo war er?

Der Mann griff nach einem Eisenstab, die am Kamin hin und bewegte das Bündel im Feuer leicht.

Es tat sich nichts.

Er versuchte es nun umzudrehen.

Als er es probierte fiel es mit einem klatschenden Geräusch aus dem Kamin und dem schwarzen Stoffbündel ragte nun etwas Längliches heraus. Durch die Flammen schon leicht verbrannt, musste der Mann sich herunterbeugen um etwas zu erkennen. Er kniff seine Augen zusammen.

Die Gestalt in der schwarzen Robe öffnete die nun wieder Tür und trat ein. Der Junge war nicht mehr zu sehen. Abermals zog die Person ihren Zauberstab. Ein spitzer Schrei. Ein grausames Lächeln um spielten ihre Lippen. Dann ein zweiter, gequälter Aufschrei.

Das war der Moment.

Sie schlugen zu.

Sie sprengten die Tür zum Wohnzimmer. Von dem Moment an ging alles sehr schnell.

Schreie.

Blitzlichter.

Glassplitter.

Der Nebel lichtete sich langsam. Seine Aufgabe hatte er erledigt.

Selbst der Wind flaut ab.

In dem Moment wurde die Nacht durch ein grünes Lichtermeer durchbrochen.

Dann war Stille.

Am Salonfenster klopfte es zweimal energisch.

Patricia schaute von ihren Koffern auf und ging hinüber. Eine Eule flatterte hinein und setzte sich patzig auf den Salontisch.

„Großvater, für di-ch!" Patricia kümmerte sich wieder um die Koffer, die sich langsam überall am Boden stapelten.

Ihr Großvater kam, im Gesicht noch voll mit Rasierschaum, herunter gerannt und bezahlte schnell die Eule und schlug dann den Tagespropheten auf.

Es war eine Abendausgabe, also musste was passiert sein.

**Familientragödie – Mann tötet erst seine Familie, dann sich**


End file.
